1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waterproof connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional connector for connecting wire harnesses in automobiles, a connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-10-255869 is known. This connector consists of a connector housing, insulation displacement terminals arranged in parallel and held in the connector housing, and a cover. A wire is fitted into each of the terminals and held for connection. The cover is mounted on the housing so as to cover the terminals connected to the wires. The cover has a plurality of wire hold-down parts projecting downward from the rear end of the body thereof. The cover is mounted on the housing to cover the upper portion of the terminals with the body and to hold the wires down with the wire hold-down parts, preventing them from slipping off.
As a connector with waterproofing structure, a waterproof connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. Hei-6-5150 is known. This waterproof connector has a connector body formed with a plurality of terminal housing chambers and a hood surrounding the connector body with an annular accommodating space interposed therebetween. A seal ring is fitted into the annular accommodating space between the rear part of the connector body and the rear part of the hood, to secure waterproofing in the rear portion of the connector body.
The former connector enables introduction of automation in assemblage by virtue of the structure, in which high waterproofing is not obtained, however.
In the latter connector, the seal ling has a predetermined shape, so that it is impossible to integrate a plurality of connector bodies with each other. For example, in a case where wires are branched from the trunk of a wire harness fitted to the waterproof connector, another waterproof connector of the same structure is used for the branched wires to be fitted thereto in addition to the connector for the trunk of the wire harness. Thus different waterproof connectors should be used for the trunk wire harness and the branched wires, respectively, making the connecting operation of the wire harness complicated.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a waterproof connector which can be produced easily with a smaller number of parts and has high waterproofing effect.
It is another object of this invention to provide a waterproof connector in which a plurality of connecters can be integrated with each other.
According to a first aspect of this invention, there is provided a waterproof connector including: an inner housing for holding a terminal connected to a wire; and an outer housing having an inner wall defining an accommodating space for the inner housing to be inserted thereinto in the longitudinal direction; wherein, the outer housing with the inner housing inserted thereinto has a rear portion formed with a waterproofing part made of hot-melt material.
In this aspect, since the inner housing is inserted into the accommodation space of the outer housing, and the hot-melt material forms the waterproofing part in the rear portion of the outer housing, water invasion from the rear end of the outer housing is reliably prevented. Further, since the hot-melt material is used for filling the rear part of the outer housing, the number of parts is made smaller and automation of the mounting operation is facilitated.
It is preferred that the rear portion of the outer housing be formed with a recess filled with resin for forming the waterproofing part.
Thus the injection of the hot-melt material into the recess to be filled with resin facilitates the formation of the waterproofing part.
It is preferred that a plurality of inner housings be integrated with each other, being inserted in the outer housing.
Thus the number of wires can be increased at will. Further, the integration of the plurality of inner housings allows the terminals within the inner housing and a mating connector to be connected by single operation.
It is preferred that the inner housings each have a side formed with one of an engagement part and a mating engagement part for connection.
Thus the operation of inserting the plurality of inner housings into the outer housing is facilitated.
It is preferred that the inner housings each have a terminal connected to a wire of a sub harness branched from a wire harness.
Thus even when the inner housings are connected to different sub harnesses, the integration of the inner housings enables connecting operation using a single waterproof connector without requiring their respective connectors, providing simplified operation.
It is preferred that the inner housing be formed with a flange contacting the rear end of the inner wall of the outer housing to close the accommodation space.
Thus since the flange cntacts the rear of the outer housing to close the accommodation space, the hot-melt material being injected is prevented from entering the front portion of the accommodating space. This eliminates the need for controlling the amount of flow of the hot-melt material in injection operation.
It is preferred that the inner housing has a rear portion filled with high-viscosity gel, the rear portion where the terminal is disposed and held, and then the waterproofing part is formed on the gel.
Thus since the flange contacts the rear of the outer housing to close the accommodation space, the hot-melt material being injected is prevented from entering the front portion of the accommodating space. This eliminates the need for controlling the amount of flow of the hot-melt material in injection operation.